


Fighting Ourselves

by Huski_Doll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, Human Experimentation, I don't actually think this is horror but I suck at tagging, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, potential happy ending, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huski_Doll/pseuds/Huski_Doll
Summary: This is a story based off a very long dream that I had. There is very dark graphic content, and humor. Please read through the warning and tags carefully.It was a normal day. It was suppose to be a normal day. Blue skies and sunshine turned gray, as peopled one by one fell to the ground. The world went up in flames as everything twisted and became what was once a childish nightmare. The word "Apocalypse" came to the mind of those still awake, but this... This was so much worse...
Kudos: 2





	Fighting Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains graphic gore, violence, torture, rape, drugs, and extremely dark humor among other dark topics. Read at your own disclosure.

To start this out I’d like to say, this was all in a dream. Some of what is written about will be inaccurate, fiction, explicit, and dark.  
This story contains the following:  
Graphic gore and violence  
Graphic rape  
Explicit sexual content  
Dark humor  
Racism  
Underage sex (Mentioned)  
Suicide, homicide, etc.  
Death

Could you imagine waking up to the smell of cinnamon and burnt coffee everyday? Both strong, making my nose burn, as I attempt to get myself up for the day. I can hear my younger brother at the age sixteen making weird noises as he listens to dubstep. I’m sure he was just trying to mimic the electric music coming from the broken tablet, but it’s way too early for it. No one should be this energized at six am. Rubbing my dry eyes, I gained the strength to remove myself from an overabundance of blankets and make my way to the bathroom that is attached to my small room.  
My first clue should have been the fuzzy edges around myself in the mirror above the rink.  
With an exhausted addled mind and my glasses hanging up on the wall by my bed, I just sighed and shook my head at my rugged appearance before turning on the shower. My dark brown hair, cut into a pixie style, was in every direction imaginable, steel blue eyes were surrounded with dark circles and dark red lines crossed my right cheek. I’m sure I had slept on my headphones again, maybe it was my phone charger. Finally after adjusting the single knob below the shower head, I got the right temperature. Quickly undressing, I stepped into the spray of water and got myself cleaned for the day.  
An hour later, maybe longer I was finally dressed into my short sleeved cafe uniform shirt, along with a pair of dark blue jeans and black socks. Slipping my glasses onto my face, I looked around. My vision hadn’t become clear, like it normally would. Everything stuck to my light blue bedroom walls still looked like a partial loaded image on a computer. Maybe it was the headache that began form, or the fact my eyes felt drier than a desert. Whatever it is I didn’t have the time to fix it. With ten minutes left until work I rushed out of my room slipping my shoes on, grabbed my phone and wallet and stepped out of the house with a loud goodbye.  
Thankfully the drive to work was uneventful, as traffic was nonexistent and no animals decided on a suicide run. Pulling into the parking lot of the gas-station and cafe, I found my parking spot and turned off the car. “Alright, just a five hour shift today… You got this..” I mumbled to myself at the rearview mirror. Honestly, I just wanted to go back home and go back to bed. I hated work, and the customers were normally awful but finally pulling on my ‘big girl panties,’ I got out of my car and went in. Immediately I was bombarded with the smell of pizza, old coffee, and a mixture of perfume and cologne. It wouldn’t have been that bad if the headache turned migraine wasn’t prominent right in between my eyebrows, making me wince and quickly head behind the counter to the back.  
“You look like you’re in pain, Marie,” My manager Lisa greeted. Sighing, I just looked up at the black haired woman. Raising a brow, I took in her slightly blurring features. Her face was paler than her normally tanned skin, prominent dark hues lined her brown eyes, and the friz of her normally silky long hair was awful. Never before had I seen Lisa look like hell, but today she looked like the slightest of wind would push her over. “Migraine… Are we all sick or something?” I questioned looking around Lisa to one of my coworkers. Andrew, I realised, looked just as horrible as we did. “Probably, I honestly blame Jake. He totally gave us his cold.” Lisa answered before wishing me luck and heading toward the office area. With a slight chuckle, I clocked in and got to work.  


Customer after customer today came through, each looking slightly worse than the last. It seemed as if the entire world had it’s life sucked out of it. Seriously, what did they put in the water last night? A loud cough startled me out of my thoughts. “Yes Andrew?” The blonde culprit smiled tiredly at me, and held out a large cup of coffee to me. “Figured you could use a pick me up. I just came back from break ten minutes ago but you’ve been zoned out since that old man left.” I blinked a couple of times before looking at the clock that read eleven thirty. Had I really been zoned out that long? “Erm yeah thanks dude. Sorry about that, I just don’t know what’s got into me today,” I said, taking the cup from him. “I get that dude. I feel like a bulldozer hit me and just kept on.” He looked like it too, his normally fluffy blonde hair was matted to his head, a sheen layer of sweat covered his pale freckled face. I could see the sweat patches from his armpit on his green uniform shirt. “Seems like every one’s like that today…” I mumbled to myself, looking from him to a woman who just walked in. Her bones seemed ready to shake from her skin as she walked up to the counter. I watched closely as Andrew cashed her out for a pack of cigarettes. The woman stuttered through every word, her eyes frantically glancing at everything as she grabbed her pack and all but ran from the store. Tilting my head I looked at Andrew, to find him to be staring out the window. A pained frown took over his face, as he started to shake a bit.  


“Andrew…?” I slowly reached out for him, as he started to mutter. I lightly touched his arm, and his reaction had me reeling. “No! Get away from me!” He screeched, throwing himself to the floor. Knees to his chest he rocked himself back and forth, hyperventilating. “Shit! Andrew you need to breathe,” I said, backing away slightly to give him room. The throb in my head made itself known again, and with a grimace I turned around and went to get our manager for help. “Lisa! Andrew needs-” I pause mid sentence as I enter the office area. The pale body of my manager laid sprawled across the floor, chunks of dark hair covered the floor around her and her hands were covered in blood and strands of hair. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes widened. Her scalp was shredded and bloodied, both skin and hair missing in places. I could feel the bile start to rise in my throat as I stumbled over to her. “L-Lisa..?” I rolled her over, only to immediately turn my head and throw up next to her. Her face looked mauled by a bear, but I knew she did it to herself. The flayed skin hung from different places of her disfigured face in gooey clumps of blood. Her eyes looked almost turned to mush in their sockets- and I couldn’t after that.  
I ran back to Andrew, frantically wiping the new tears from my eyes. My throat burned from vomiting, the taste of stomach acid continuing to bloom on my tongue with every breath of air. Stopping a few feet away, I opened my mouth to speak but froze. Foam leaked from purple lips, of the blonde man who now was on his side. His normally bright green eyes were pale and lifeless, as they stared at the steel counter that started the kitchen. One hand was reached out to the opening, the other stuck under his body. My stomach clinched, but with nothing left in it just gurgled. My entire body was frozen in that spot, eyes wide staring at him as my vision blurred. I didn’t feel any pain in that moment, migraine long forgotten as I collapsed to the ground. Air rushed from my long as the blurry edges of my vision were consumed in darkness. The last thing I heard was someone was someone screaming outside the store before I fell unconscious. 

Indistinguishable noise hit my ears, at first it was just a hum but steadily grew louder as my mind woke up. I think it was a faucet… Maybe a small stream, something with running water. I could slightly make out the sound of an air vent towards, what I assumed was the ceiling. I could feel the coolness of the air it blew out caressing my bare arms. Shivering, I slowly sat up with a quiet groan. My eyes were still clamped shut as I took a deep breath, the ground beneath my hand was chilled and uneven and whatever water in the background was becoming annoying fast. Blinking my eyes open, I winced severely with the dull light that was in the room. “Fuck…” I groaned again, bringing the back of my hand up to wipe my eyes before opening them fully. “What-” I started as I looked around, because this was most certainly not my room. The room looked like a replica of my work place’s cafe, but was definitely a mirror image. Everything seemed perfect but just not right, not in the right spot, not in the right light and definitely not in the right building.  
The light around the room casted a dull gray over every object, and the walls were cement bricks, painted what I could guess was either white or beige. There was no open space that connected the kitchen to the cashier area of the store, and the water didn’t stream from the faucet of the sink, instead it came from a small black tube that poke out from the wall by a metal door. Underneath the tube was a dish that you’d feed animals out of. I huffed out a laugh slightly at that, “this must be how Sims characters feel…” Reaching the top of the counter I had been slumped against I slowly lifted myself to stand. Every muscle in my body protested against the movement as I leaned heavily onto the metal top. Finally able to steady myself I took a slight step back and stared down at the steel counter that homed what seemed to be hundreds of dark engraved tally marks. Trying to think, a familiar throbbing feeling bounced around my head, causing me to lift my hand to it. However, instead of the soft short strands of hair of the pixie cut I was used to, was oily strands that I finally realized laid over my shoulders to the top of my breasts. “What the fuck?!”  


This wasn’t right, my hair! I thought frantically as I grabbed more into my hands, ignoring the headache completely. Instead of the vibrant dark brown my hair used to be, was greasy red hued strands in knots. Holding the strands closer to my face, I noted that with the red there was blonde mixed in as well. Turning my hand to look further, numbers caught the corner of my eye.  
‘8700F-1482’ Blinking I focused on the dark numbers and letters that were apparently etched into my arm. The first part I could understand. My birthday is August 7th, 2000 and I am a female, but the last part didn’t register. Faintly I recalled a burning sensation of the tattoo, and the headache I had been able to put out of my mind for now, pulsed with pain. Cussing, I gripped my head and hunched over the counter, sweat began to form and drip long different parts of my body as images flashed through my head. Not images… But memories, I concluded as Lisa’s mutilated face appeared, Andrew’s showing soon after. What happened…? I could remember that day, I could remember waking up, and going to work. I remember, more like felt, a plethora of phantom sensations across my body. Chills, sharp pokes, and then a light burning sensation that grew hotter as I continued to think, trying to focus on memories that were there but invisible to me. It burned, it burnt so bad, as my legs finally gave out and I collapsed to the floor again smashing my head against the steel of the counter. A shriek left my lips, as my body convulsed on the freezing floor, breathing became harder as memories raced through my mind.  


The darkness, with little specks of light through it came first, ‘a sack’ my head recalled. The blinding light and white room that came after it was removed. Figures dressing in black, icey hands gripping and pulling on my fighting body, the pinch in my arm and the hand that held a long syringe in my view once withdrawn. Every scream, cry, cuss and beg that left my lips. The pleads as they took blood, urine, and sample after sample. As this continued day after day, injections, wait, sample, injections, wait, samples. The large room with the cages of creatures. What I would call creatures but recalled were people like me. Those who were taken wherever we were and part of whatever this was. I remember the boy with no eyes, grasping tightly at the metal bars to his cage, the elderly woman with her skin stretched and sagging to pool around her body. I remember the girl with no skin across her jaw, gumline and teeth visible to the world as she cried, the skin that had been left seemed to be stabled to her gums. I remember the blob of flesh that seemed to be mostly melted to the bottom of one of the cages on the ground. Bones protruded underneath the skin of this blob in every direction, seemingly broken but never piercing through the flesh. The naked child in the rusted cage, next to the one they quickly shoved me in, was curled into a ball, burns covered most of his skin. What looked like new skin trying to grow over the puss filled burned just flapped slightly over the wounds or hung below them as if they were peeled away. As the figures finished locking me in, and left the child finally peaked his head up and glanced around before looking at me. “I-I’m N-N-Nico…” He had stuttered out. Nico didn’t survive long after that. They had taken him the next day and when they brought him back, his skin had been chard black and he was beyond recognition. I reached through the bars of our shared wall that day, and released him from his agony.  
When the memories finally seem to have ended, I panted heavily curled against the counter. My body shook as tears leaked from my eyes. We were being experimented on, that much I could tell. You could never see the doctors, who were in the blue veils or the guards dressed in black. Never heard a name, or saw a face other than the other experiments who still had recognizable features. We were numbers, those that failed and those who succeeded. We weren’t people anymore, we weren’t human. We were projects, variables used in experiments. We were in a place worse than hell.  


I couldn’t tell you how long I lied on the floor of this room and cried. Couldn’t tell you when I finally managed to sit up or when the pain dulled to low throb. I couldn’t even tell you when I realized there was no feeling in my right leg, pulling up the dirty light blue pants leg to reveal a half haphazardly made prosthetic that connected to a metal made joint for a knee. This wasn’t something that I remember fully, only the pain that came. I didn’t remember why or what they did, only that the prosthetic was made from different taken apart machines in this kitchen. I needed to get out of here. From what I recall, I received meals at least once a week, and the water that came from the wall into the bowl was mine. Though I would never drink it again, I told myself. It was drugged. Standing, then stretching to the best of my ability I walked around the room. My guess was that it was supposed to replicate where I worked and with having a drug filled mind, I probably wouldn’t have noticed it wasn’t. On the farthest wall from the door was decorated with large scorch marks, large chunks of wall missing or crumbled on the ground. “Did… Did I do that…?” I wondered quietly out loud. Lifting a hand I lightly ghosted it across one of the marks, ash collecting against my skin.  
I did, I remember the rage, from the last injection. The sickly tar substance that filled one of the larger syringes. The pure agony that followed it, that had me seeing white. The flames that bleed from my skin and onto the figures that inhabited that room. They all burned. They screamed and tried to stop the experiment but nothing worked. My voice echoed around the room as it felt like my skin was torn, and bones dismantled. My body bent against my restraints like a bow until the darkness consumed me once more. The first time I officially ‘woke’ up in this room, I had been manic, aggressive, had pulled at my hair and gouged my own skin in a fit. Destroyed anything in my path, from the fake stove, oven, dishwasher, to the walls and chains that once tied me against steel bars of one of the walls. I was a monster now, one that they made. Maybe I was a weapon, or just an experiment gone wrong. I was tied to whatever they had Nico go through, and would continue to be once they figured how to ‘fix’ me. I needed to get out. I needed to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, kudos and subscribe! I'd love some feed back, as I know I'm nowhere near that good of a writer. I hope you all enjoy this story.


End file.
